


Bowman

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Bowman

Natasha dreams about an archer.

With blonde hair and blue gray eyes.

Who saves her from her old life.

Who understands her.

Then she meets him.

And is not disappointed.


End file.
